mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
MVM Power Up Bubble Gums
:For other uses of the term, see MVM Power Up Bubble Gums (disambiguation). |media_apps = *''Mitchell the Comic'' *''''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (film series)'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (TV series) *Dark Horse Comics *''Mitchell Van Morgan The 2nd'' |user = All playable characters |use = |description = A protective and healthy gumball (or bubblegum), which is very random in color for each character and when eaten, the character's self-will increases and serves as a power-up in the series. }} , also known as the Mitchell Bubble Gums, are the most distinct items in the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series. These bubble gums serve as a power up system in gameplay throughout most of the series; in most cases, as long as the players grad and eat even one MVM Power Up Bubble Gum, it will protect them from losing health points upon taking damage. Instead, the players collects points, though the amount varies between games. Though of unknown origin, the MVM Power Up Bubble Gums can be found everywhere on earth and other places beyond time and space. They are most commonly found everywhere in the Zones/Stages, but can also be obtained from Boxes, MVM Cratess and the MVM Power Up Bubble Gum Machine. In the First Mitchell Game, Mitchell and his friends would get power ups by eating mvm power up bubble gums. They can also be a temperate shield and secret moves regardless of type. Mitchell and the other characters can possess multiple power ups at the same time and they count as additional health points. But in their 3D counterparts, they are used as traditional power-ups. Effects on the Mitchell Characters Characters *Mitchell: Wind power up, Super Speed for a limited time, goodwill (earn more mvm coins), restores full health and adds an extra hit point. *Gavin: Electricity power up, Super Intelligence for a limited time and goodwill (earn more mvm coins). *Carolyn: Restores three health points, One extra life, and good luck (three extra lives or 50 mvm coins). *Jennifer: Restores full health, self-will (earn or lose mvm coins randomly), and bad luck (lose three health points or lose 50 mvm coins). *Martin: Earth power up, Super Strength for a limited time, and he can break and push certain columns. *David: Slime power up, lycanthropy for a limited time and The ability to rival the enemies' speed anti-gravitationally. *Nicholas: Ability to jump very high, Super Strength for a limited time and Restores one health point. *Dusty: Fire power up, Telekinesis, and overshadow enemies for a limited time. *Scottie: Wind/Ice power up, Restores one health point, and Restores one health point. *Ebony: Ability to jump very high, Super Strength for a limited time and Deception for a limited time. *Valerie: Ice power up, Swim underwater faster, and walk underwater. *Devin: All-Around skills, Nursery impersonation and Restores one health point. *Amber: Fire power up, ghost-vision for a limited time, and Restores one health point. *Sarah: Invincibility, Chaos energy power up, and time warp/space-time for a limited time. *Marquessa: Super Intelligence for a limited time, Super Slow for a limited time and ill-will(lose all of mvm coins). *Genola: Super Intelligence for a limited time, Super Slow for a limited time and ill-will (lose all of mvm coins). Trivia *The MVM Power Up Bubble Gums are based on ordinary bubble gums and bubble gum balls but with a huge amount of special powers mostly used as a video game power up during the series. References Category:Stubs/Game information Category:Game information Category:MVM Power Up Bubble Gums Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (1998) Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 2 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan CD Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 3 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 4 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 5 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 6 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 7 Category:Super Mitchell Category:Mitchell Kart Category:Martin's Boyz Category:Gavin's Skypatrol Adventure Carolyn Ashley Taylor (videogame) Category:Sarah Lynn Meadows (game) Category:Mitchell Party Category:Mitchell Labyrinth Category:Mitchell Advance Category:Mitchell Advance 2 Category:Mitchell Advance 3 Category:Mitchell Heroes Category:Mitchell Battle Category:Mitchell Jump Category:Mitchell Dash Category:Mitchell Van Morgan's Pocket Adventure Category:Mitchell Van Morgan's Pocket Adventure 2 Category:Mitchell Riders Category:Mitchell Riders 2 Category:Mitchell Free Riders Category:Mitchell Riders: Final Ride Category:Power-Ups Category:Objects